


Interlude

by rinnfey



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, OOC mando probably but idc!, Romance, mando has a crush!, or...the start of one?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnfey/pseuds/rinnfey
Summary: the life you live sometimes weighs as heavy on you as the armor your partner wears. he notices it, because of course he does. he tries to fix it.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 25
Kudos: 107





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first time writing for our boy mando. I adore his character so much. also most of if any of the star wars lingo i type up is probably inaccurate but im okay with that, i just wanted some fluff. enjoy!!

To say you were surprised that the moon you were currently inhabiting didn't make you automatically want to hide was an understatement. Having been gliding through the stars for a bit over a year on a military grade gunship with a man who has some how decided _you_ were the ideal employee in aiding in his quest to find the Baby his people has found you three in some precarious locations at times. 

From planets blanketed in ice and snow like Hoth, where you were convinced at one point you'd leave with less fingers than you arrived with. Staying inside the Razor Crest was nearly as unbearable as stepping out into the blizzard itself, where you wrapped the Baby up in every fabric you could find on The Mandalorian's ship, holding him as close to your chest as you possibly could, both of you trembling. You looked over at your companion often, wondering if inside his armor, he was trembling too. He was. Given the advantage of almost a second skin provided him with more insulation than the average human, but seeing the two of you so uncomfortable yet putting on masks of indifference and reassurance that _"we just aren't used to the climate, Mando, we're fine, don't worry"_ in order to ease his conscience even slightly made him feel colder than he's ever been. Like ice water was being poured down his neck every time he looked over at you. 

You were there for a week. He would never go back. He would never make you go back.

To planets like Tatooine, where you would somehow find sand in every wrinkle of your clothes and every crack in your skin. The two suns in the sky did not have the luxury of hiding behind giant fluffy white clouds that you could point out shapes with the Baby. They were blinding, raw, and present. The only reprieve you took from being there was the sunset at the end of the long day. Where you finally felt the world cooling down slightly, when you could breathe. You could have lived a long life having never seen another dune or grain of sand and you would have been just fine, but the way the world was glowing pink now that the suns were resting made you believe the Planet may have been asking for your forgiveness. Your partner must have felt this way too as he made his way over to sit next to you, Beskar off, visor tilted to the horizon. You stayed silent, enjoying his company, just being near him. It caught you off guard every time he let himself enjoy the small luxury of abandoning the armor for a few hours with you so near. You'd like to think it was because he trusted you enough. He did. It may have been a mirage, a trick of the mind from the heat, but you swore you felt his thumb hooked around yours, silently begging your hand to move closer to him.

Mando insisted there was work there, that it'd be worth the credits and you trusted his word. You trusted _him_. His reputation preceded him, but that mattered little to you. He was just Mando, and that was more than enough.

So now, having landed on a green and cool forest moon, where the sun was indeed high in the sky but instead of encasing the world in flame, it coated the world in gold. And the breeze could have made you wept. You almost did. The nonexistent sleep schedule you've had for the past few weeks and the stress of the situation you and your companion found yourselves in was enough to make your brain a bit more than foggy and any ounce of rest or comfort was long overdue. A toothless smile from the Baby when he saw you first thing in the morning or a reassuring squeeze to the shoulder from Mando when he came back home after being gone for a day was enough to get your eyes glassy.

It was pleasant. More than pleasant, really. You practically ran off the ramp, feeling like a little child again. The Mandalorian wasn't far behind.

As hard as he tried, he knew you needed a break. You _all_ needed a break. If he could have it his way, any threat to the child would be eliminated with a snap of his fingers. A snap of his fingers would give him peace. Everything would be solved, sorted out, finished. You all could spend longer than a few short days on a place like this. Rather than stopping for routine maintenance checks or rewiring of a navigational chart or finding a small enough bounty that would stir little enough trouble but earn you all enough to keep living for a while more is something he believes is out of his reach most days. But seeing you now, laying on you stomach outside in the grass, patches of native flora scattered and strewn around you with the Baby gives him that peace, if only for a moment. 

He tries not to dwell too much on that feeling. But, he lets himself watch for a bit more.

For the past five minutes, the Baby has decided it's his mission to weave the little wildflowers in your hair. Not in any particular fashion, not any end in goal. Just like a curious child's crown of flowers would look. Just to play and be near his (second) favorite human. Judging by your giggles and your beaming smile down at him, he knows you like it. Laying on your front on a patch of moss puts your head at a level he can reach you to continue in his quest of replacing every hair on your head with different colored petals and leaves. You could almost fall asleep like this, knowing he's just in arms reach, comfortable, with Mando somewhere behind you. You don't quite get there, but your eyes do fall shut. 

So you don't see that Mando has been looking at you as the baby decorated you with flowers, bathing in the sunlight. He's heard of goddesses but has never seen one. He's sure this image of you isn't too far off from what the stories say. _He needs to pull himself together_. 

He walks over to you two now, making sure not to sneak up and scare you both and sits down next to you.

"Everything seems to be set. Should be good to leave in the morning."

"Roger that, Captain," you salute. He laughs quietly.

"I don't think i've seen you this relaxed since the bounty on Savareen."

"That bastard knocked me unconscious, Mando." 

"Exactly."

You scoff at that, pushing his shoulder, making no real effort to make him move any further away from you than he needs to be. Looking at him with a frown, not really mad at all. And he just keeps looking at you. Head tilted down a bit to see the work the little guy has done on your hair. You look up then too, following where you believe his eyes have landed and you can't help but laugh at yourself. 

"I didn't want to tell him to no, he was having too much fun with the flowers, I didn't have the heart to stop him. I think this could be my new signature look though, no? Forget the hood. What do you think?" You hum to him, goofing around. 

Without a pause, he says, "I think you're beautiful."

Oh...

You've never been more envious of the helmet that covers his face, because you're almost positive the expression you wear resembles a sea creature beached on the sand, gasping for air. Before you could say anything something like _"I love you"_ or _"Look who's talking about beautiful"_ or _"I don't ever want to not have you in my life"_ , words choosing now of all times to fail you, the Baby coos for his attention, climbing into his lap handing him a bunch of flowers of his own. You think your heart stops at the sight. You let yourself indulge in a moment where this is your reality where you could have this every day. 

You clear your thought before speaking again. "So, we leave in the morning you said, yeah?"

He pauses from taking flower out of the Baby's mouth. "Yeah. Need to keep moving." He tells you, not ignoring the way his chest feels heavy as he reminds you. Not missing the way your face falls either. Guilt has been a recent companion to him after having let the child go, even for a moment. He feels it now. He hates it.

"We can leave when the suns set. A few more hours tomorrow shouldn't do any damage. Good to let the kid get some air." You light up again at that, and before he can stop himself he softly says, "and I missed your smile." 

You're positive you're not imagining it this time when he reaches over and takes your hand in his.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! as always, reading any comment at all makes me burst with happiness so if you have something to say SAY IT. good or bad, id love to know what i can improve. 
> 
> my tumblr is rinnfey.tumblr.com if you want to say hi there too!


End file.
